


If i have to run across oceans to save you

by WinterQueen



Series: A beast, an angel, and a not quite madman [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon Era, Canon-Type Violence, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterQueen/pseuds/WinterQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito was two seconds early, and he loves Kakashi just a bit more. The two seconds changed everything. AU. KakaObi. Done in the drabble format.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I was born after Naruto was created, and it is not entirely possible to write an awesome manga when i didn't even exist in any form yet.

1\. He was sure he was dying. His skull exploded in pain, the little needles pin pricking all over his body. It feels like the Shinigami itself is digging into him, splitting him open and letting the gooey thingy that is his brain run on the dirty ground. He twisted and screamed in anguish, trying to extinguish the fire burning.

"Stay still!" A voiced snapped angrily. Against his better judgement, he fought to calm his ragged breath, and laid back down.

2\. He'll admit, he forgot his name for a moment after Madara finished with him. Temporary amnesia and all that.

3\. He still couldn't believe it's Uchiha Madara, his supposing undead ancestor(turns out it's his great granddad).

4\. Obviously, he took the second option. Of course he'd want to save Rin! Imagery flashes through his empty left socket, flashes of pain and blood and Rin and Kiri, and he pushed himself just a bit harder.

5\. He came to see Rin jumping in front of Kakashi, images of panic and fury and pain and feeling of failure griped his heart. But this is not his emotion, not from his eye.

6\. Kakashi screamed in fury along with him, and Obito bolted out, his mokuton already around Rin's weakening body as Kakashi stands there in shock. There's blood leaking out of their eyes, none of them noticing, the black in their red eyes morphing to a flower.

7\. He didn't notice the Kiri-nin just behind him, the kunai poised to strike. But Obito saw it, and Rin's cold dead cold cold hard body falls to the ground with a thud as he rushes forward, his hand already outstretched to the unaware boy.

8\. A perfect world, Madara whispers into his ear. A perfect world, where nobody dies and everybody loves you and your Rin is your girlfriend and you are Hokage.

He had almost considered it then, but he remembers the Uchihas shunning him and Kakashi's biting but childish words. He doesn't want a perfect world.

He wants a world where everything is _real_.

9\. Kakashi's still warm (thankfully thank god thank kami whoever's up there) body fell to the ground, and he lashes out. The screams and the blood that lies in pools and flows in rivers haunted him for a long time.

10\. Reinforcements are coming, he knows. Minato-sensei and Inoichi and whoever that is close enough to them will come, because all of the shinobis should have sense the chakra explosion and the strong stench of blood that stay in the now silent clearing.

11\. He knows there's a reason. Some reason, some reason as to why Rin would kill herself.

(He isn't foolish enough to believe that it is only Kakashi's fault.) He knows, even if that Kakashi is a bastard, he still cares in a twisted kind of way.

(He came back for them after all)

12\. "Sorry, guruguru." Obito apologized tenderly to the creature that cared for him for the past year. "Not today." He waited with baited breath, a silence that only occur before a storm, and then a white thing that slightly resembles a human steps away from his body. He feels weak immediately, his muscles turning to jelly in an instant.

13\. He heaves himself up from Kakashi's prone form, and scrubs his face furiously. "Not today." The plant man acknowledged. "It was nice knowing you, child." He disappears into the ground, leaving Obito with one warm body and more than enough dead ones that will never see their precious people (their family their children their wife their dad their mom their siblings) again.

14\. His mangekyo swirled on it's own, as if agreeing with his choice, and dumped him and his silver hair of a baggage not far away from Konoha. They tumbled to the ground, weak from the fight earlier. "Help, sensei." He whispers as a breeze blows through the forest. "Minato-sensei."

He didn't try to stop the desperate hot tears that escape him, hugging Kakashi's cold(still warm), he reminded himself body fiercely. There's suddenly warm hand roaming his body, surprised yelps of "fucking shit" and "kami" and finally a whisper of his name. "Obito..." Genma breathed.

He attempted a smile at his friend. "Surprise?"

15\. He woke up in a hospital, the nurses bustling around and the general sense of wrongness in a hospital.

16\. Kakashi was okay. He is okay. He makes sure of it of course, the younger boy all but crushed him when he presented himself to him. He still sees the guilt though.

17\. The clan orders Obito to get his Sharingan back, take it back from his best friend. (Who do they think they are? Bastards)

He denies. They kick him out.

18\. Konoha is raining on the day of Rin's funeral. The funeral is not grand, just a handful of people attending. Just the people that knew Rin personally.

(He notices her parents couldn't look Kakashi in the eyes. They shot him dirty glances when he paid his respect. Friend-killer, they whisper. Nakamagoroshi no Kakashi.)

19\. And the people are afraid of him, he notices. Afraid of him and his twisting scars that take up half of his body, coiling itself around him until he suffocates in the negative attention and the whispers he receive from civilians.

The shinobis are a bit better.

20\. And he hates himself sometimes, when he go back for his monthly checkups. When the doctors poke and prod and whisper "what a miracle, that boy."

But all he sees is a work done by a madman, not quite a mad scientist, not quite a man. He sees the division where his skin changes shade, where his already pale Uchiha body shifts to a completely white...thing that's a mix between Plant-man and the Shodaime's cells.

21\. Minato and his fiance invites him and Kakashi to ramen the next day, following Rin's funeral. The mood is still down, but at least everybody is feeling better. He and Kushina indulge each other in a Ramen contest, and Bakashi ended up carrying his dead weight back to their shared apartment.

(He healing, they're all healing. They have to move on after all.)

22\. They grew closer, as time went on. They were the unbeatable pair of Konoha, a pair of young men that made themselves known in the Elemental Nations.

23\. He woke up one night from dead hands and smiling faces and slithering branches that threaten to suffocate him. He dreamed of Rin, where her purple lined face became faceless, where Bakashi is all but dead and Konoha is nothing burned to the ground-

And Kakashi was there for him. There's an almost painful grip on his thrashing wrists, and a grey eye that stares down to him that stops him in his wandering thoughts.

They blush when they realize their compromising position of Kakashi straddling Obito, but their relationship turned to something else that day.

24\. He hates it. He hates their cold, indifferent face, the elders that chased him out now wants(begs) for him to comeback.

Why would he? He can still meet Shisui and Itachi outside of compound. He would never wante the title of a clan head.

25\. He registered for ANBU that day. Kakashi was the person behind him in line. His application form was stapled to his. They were inseparable.

26\. Minato-sensei didn't object. He knew(they all knew) the bond between the two former rivals.

27\. In ANBU, they were Wolf and Boar, but they worked together like a pack. They cover each other's blind spot- Kakasho's hitai-ate covered left eye and his scar twisted face that has a simple orange eye patch covering the empty eye socket.

Their non-existent vulnerability, Aoba once huffed out after a spar with them.

He disagrees. Bakashi and him just cancels each other out.

28\. He woke up with a feeling of wrongness and bloody clearings and a chirping chidori flashing through his (empty) eye. He throws on his uniform, and bounds out immediately.

Kakashi's hurt.

29\. He found him slumped against a tree, corpses strewn across the clearing. It feels like a replay of before.

(He's alive.)

30\. His commander gave a once over to the shinobi in front of them, the one that is rarely seen with out the other. He quickly scanned over the mission report, and inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Konoha thanks you for your service, Boar. You are dismissed until further notice."

Boar took in a ragged breath, and saluted stiffly. "Yes, sir." And then he vanished in a displacement of space and times.

He reappears in the Intensive Care Unit.

30\. They feared for her, when she told them that she was pregnant. She gave birth in a Sarutobi hidout, where he and Kakashi stood guard outside. They could feel the malevolent chakra of Kyubi swirling inside as it tries to break out, and they tensed just a bit more.

Nothing will happen, he assured himself. Nothing will happen. Jiraiya and Minato-sensei are there. They're the best seal masters in the world.

31\. They call for him three minutes later, when the red chakra is finally seeping through. He stares into her eyes hard, finding traces of the Kyubi in them. He has the mangekyo after all.

(He is so very much thankful he's useful, or else he would have went crazy hearing the desperate cries of every person in the cave)

32\. "Would you like to hold him?" Minata-sensei asked two weeks later, when Kushina is finally out of the hospital and all the paperworks are done and Naruto's crying in his crib.

He openly gapped at his sensei. "Me?"

Kakashi rolled his eye beside him. "Take the brat, 'Bito." He drawled. He sent a death glare to his friend, but takes the baby from his sensei's arms carefully.

33\. The child vomitted on him.

The child vomitted on him.

What. The. Fuck.

Obito could be seen running around the house like a headless chicken while Kakashi watches for his own amusement.

34\. (He get back to him alright. Days later and the whole Konoha sees the famed Hatake walking around with pink, glittered hair and a mask that has a red heart on it. Minato thinks he went over board. Kushina clapped him on his back. Naruto just laughed in delight, pulling on Kakashi's quite shiny hair while doing so.)

35\. They quit ANBU five years later, when Naruto is five and running around with Sasuke and Minato is so busy he doesn't even have much time with his family.

(They turn into Naruto's permanent babysitter, responsible for catching him and Shisui and Sasuke and Sakura in their shenanigans.)

(Itachi applauded them for their efforts. The efforts that doesn't really change anything.)

36\. The Memorial stone is silent, even the wind does not dare to disturb the peace that had settled down between the two men(boys) standing in front of it. But Obito hopes, hopes for just a bit of noise, something that can disrupt this suffocatingly silent atmosphere. But he doesn't say anything. He wait for Kakashi to finish, and then he steps forward.

"Rin." He says quietly. "Me and Kakashi are fine now. Minato-sensei has a kid, and Naruto is like a maelstrom. He's just like Kushina-san. He made friends with a Uchiha, for god's sake!" He laughs shakily. "How are you doing? Is it okay up there? I bet it's so peaceful it get boring." He caresses the name like a fragile flower. "Don't be sad okay? I'll join you one day."

Today's only special to them, because Rin's birthday is important (too important for anything else.)

(It hurts, because he knows Obito loves him, but Rin was the first person in his heart.)

37\. He knows that he's not beautiful, he never will be. The twisting eopes of scars prove that.

But when Kakashi touches him in that way that he's just so good at, his fingers fluttering across his scars, and when he couldn't help but arch into his touches, he hates himself a bit less and loves himself just a bit more.

38\. Once Naruto catches them, and screamed loud enough for the whole village to hear until Obito and Kakashi unfroze and his mokuton wraped around his mouth. Naruto shook his face in comical denial, and they were forced to reassure him that no, they won't be like his touchan and kaachan.

And when the parents returned home, they found the house to be uncharacteristically quiet, until Naruto bounded up to them and announced that he learned how babies were made with Sasuke suddenly screaming in the background.

39\. Needless to say, Kakashi and Obito were stuck with diplomatic mission for a month, because Minato is scarily good at being passively aggressive.

(Mikoto was worse. She beat them up for tainting her boy. They finally learned that Uchihas can be worse than Uzumakis and Namikazes.)

But it's okay. They get more time to themselves.

40\. But it all ended pretty soon.

41\. When Itachi appeared in a messy shunshin with a bloody Shisui in tow, they were immediately on guard.

With dread, Obito recognized the shape of mangekyo in Itachi's eyes and the pool of blood that was gathering under Shisui's unconscious head.

There's a panicked, caged animal look in Itachi's eyes. "Danzou gouged his eye out." That was the only part of Itachi's panicked rambling that he understood.

42\. With Shisui blinded and Itachi traumatized, there came the news from Fugaku that the clan elders are planning a coup to overthrow Yondaime.

Danzou wanted to get rid of them.

Itachi volunteered and Obito wanted to tear his hair out because fucking kami, that kid has a future with his brother, damn it.

Minato-sensei refused. After many meetings between Fugaku and sensei, the Elders were brought out in chains, lead by the clan leader himself. The elders swore vengeance before being executed for high treason.

43\. He doesn't know what to do with Fugaku's formal apology. On one hand, this is what he has been hoping for since banished, but on the other hand, he doesn't really need it. In the end, it was a hawk that saved him with an urgent mission.

44\. Damn Shisui to the darkest level of hell. Months after the Uchiha Incident, Shisui woke up from his coma and immediately wanted to start training.

He said no. But Shisui has just the right level of resourfulness and evilness. He found Naruto and Sasuke and baited them with unlimited supply of paint and traps and free ramen to prank him until he prevails.

(It works. Obito will never ever admit the little squeak he gave when a giant tarantula crawled into his bed.)

45\. They spend a whole month working on his balance, and another for chakra sensing until they started taijutsu. Kakashi helps him sometimes. He knows the sense of imbalance, the feeling of failure when you were on the top and now has skill no more than a genin.

You fall harder when you're higher anyways.

46\. He has to admit, Shisui is a genius.

A stupid, stubborn genius. Itachi as well.

When he hears that the two best friends are in the hospital again, he sighs and grumbled quietly to himself, waiting for the meeting to end. The Konoha elders are quite insistent, causing to to doze off multiple times if not for Kakashi.

47\. He arrives to the commotion of the nurses furiously chasing after a black blur, and said blur almost bowling him over. He reaches out with an eyeroll, and stops the kid in his track.

"Obito-nii!" The Uchiha flashes a peace sign in the general direction of his cousin, grinning bashfully. "Itachi's gonna kill you when he finds out." He reminded his cousin. Shisui pouts at him.

Obito blinked quickly, before rolling his eye again. "But I don't wanna stay in a the hospital..." He whined pitifully, his lips jotting out in a pout. "What are you, five?" Obito rubbed his head with a knuckle. "And plus, you should know that I taught that to you!"

"Maa, 'Bito, I can assure you that you're not that mature yourself." A voice drawls from behind.

Obito quickly spun around, and latched himself onto the silver haired figure. "Kashi!" He called cheerfully. The man pushed the man-child down without pity, but grabbed his arm in a strong grip. "Hokage-sama wanted to see us."

48\. The Hokage's mansion is not that, a mansion. It's more of a house sitting in the middle of a field, riddled with traps and detection seals and all kinds of defense mechanisms. The two students of Yondaime maneuvers it perfectly, ringing the door bell without a scratch on them.

Kamui, of course, is very, very useful.

49\. "Tobi." Minato- sensei announced gravely.

"Three of our jounin injured, and one dead. He spoke of an organization named Akatsuki, aimed to bring peace to the world." The two listens in silence. "So you want us to find out who he is?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Minato shook his head. "We already know. Fugaku uncovered his mask."

50\. A surviving elder of the Uchiha clan, ignored becuase he was not in village at time of the execution. Not all elders are old. They merely have to be close to the clan head and have a close ancestry with Madara.

51\. Naruto passes his chuunin exam, and everything goes to hell after that. Orochimaru attacks, the Sandaime dies, Tsunade returns, and Kushina transfers the Kyubi to Naruto with reluctance.

52\. He remembers the pained look in Kakashi's eyes when Lady Chiyo of Suna mistakes him for his father. He wraps a protective arm around the (not shaking) body. Kakashi's always conceals his emotions after all.

But fifteen years and counting, he learns to read him like a children's book. There's a certain tenseness surrounding him, making even Sasuke look up.

"Maa, Chiyo-baasama, I can reassure you, Sakumo-san would not look this young right now." He said mildly.

The old lady's eyes flickered up to his face, and suddenly broke into a senile smile. "Hahaha! Sorry, that was my old age catching up!" Her brother watched her with a defeat sigh. But the cloud in Kakashi's eyes still haven't cleared.

Naruto, realizing the atmosphere, quickly diverted the topic. "Sensei! When are we leaving?" He asked loudly, his hands flapping like wild birds.

53\. The former Elder is fast and definitely skilled, and only his progress with the mokuton and kamui allows him a few moments of victory before realizing Kakashi is in trouble. He flees immediately, disentangling himself from Tobi's grasp. He reappears next to his best friend, just panting slightly.

They barely spare each other a glance before diving back in to the heat of the battle, twenty years of teamwork merging together seamlessly.

The bomber didn't stand a chance.

54\. It wasn't raining on the day of Asuma's funeral. It was completely different from Rin's, being the former Hokage's son and part of the Twelve Guardians.

The Nara kid clicks his prized lighter continuously, deep in thought with the lose of his sensei in mind. But it still hurts, none the less.

He remembers the nights where Asuma would call him out for a drink when Kakashi's out on a mission, or for a smoke when it gets painful.

55\. Thing doesn't get better. (It get's worse.)

56\. Pein invades, and the torture of seeing his village levelled hurts more than himself being ripped open.

(But it's not that hurts the most.)

When the pain explodes from his left eye, images of the Asura path and Choji and Iruka flashing like neon lights. And then nothing. Nothing, no sounds, no images, no more feeling from his eye.

He screams.

57\. He wakes up to the news that Naruto and sensei defeated Pein, and feelings flashing through his left eye again.

(There's something in my eye, dust or something. He denies, hand rubbing at his scarred face to chase away the tears)

58\. He and Tenzou works on rebuilding the village, first a make shift hospital and then the residance and the Hokage Tower, and the village is coming back slowly. (

Not yet there, but they are working hard enough.)

59\. He doesn't know what sensei has been thinking, choosing him at the Second Division Commander. What the fuck? Kakashi's way better fitted for this, he had argued.

"You will be fine, Obito, he said. We will help you, he said." Obito muttered as he stomped down the streets of Konoha. The workers that are reconstructing the buildings shyed away from him, ducking away from the killing intent.

Kakashi giggled at a section in the book, and Obito became redder in anger. His fist landed in the silver hair with a thump, and Kakashi finally looked up, his single eye crinkled up in an eye smile while rubbing at the bump that is sure to appear.

"Maa, is there something wrong, 'Bito?" He said mildly. Obito merely huffed, and increased his stride.

60\. The fourth division look majestic in a way that no one has every seen before, green and red and blue and white and black vests mixed together. He reflect back to seventeen years ago, where the only times to see green and red mixed is on frontline battled fields, where the corpses are strewn haggardly on the ground, dog tags flashing in the sun light.

61\. It hurts. Shisui and Hizashi and Hana and so many just dead dead dead. It's stuck inside his mind, forever on repeat like a broken camcorder. He shakes himself slowly on the futon assigned to him. They were his responsibility, he should have taken care of them, fuck.

But this is different, because they all know death like a best friend, but now it feels like they have just met, shaking hands while greeting politely with knives hidden in their words.

He whimpers silently, and Kakashi brushes back a loose bang away from his face with a rare gentlenesss. Kakashi engulfs him awkwardly with his (still) too long limbs and rested his head on his shoulders.

(They're both hurting.)

62\. The ashes that was formerly people regenerates, and his heart breaks again and again as his parents comes back again and again.

He seems another father from his other eye, the white mane a dead give away.

(It's these times where he envies Kashi's ability to not shake and his inability to show his emotions. Cuz it hurts more than live people dying, damn it.)

62\. Minato-sensei is dead. Minato-sensei is dead, and the war still isn't over yet.

The blonde body falls to the bloody ground with a thump, and the whole world is silent in just that moment.

And then Naruto screams in anguish, Kakashi backs away in disbelief, and Kushina breaks into a million little pieces with a final roar.

(He just feels numb. It's familiar like his time in Anbu, where every sense is sharpened and dulled at the same time and there's always a feeling of emptiness in his heart.)

63\. He listens to the crazed Uchiha rant about the perfect world, and the only thing he could think about is that-

It could have been him.

64\. Tobi absorbs the Ten tail, and his mokuton shot off instantly, his single mangekyo trained on the rampaging youkai. But he stumbles back like a new born baby without balance and his vision blur just slightly, but that was enough time for a spike to run through his thigh.

65\. The world turns to lava, and Kakashi is slipping through his fingers like a silk thread, dragged down by gravity. Their fingers separate, and he had just enough time to put them in his pocket dimension before Sai's bird picks him off just millimeters above the sea of molten rocks.

66\. He wonders what it would have been if Tsukoyomi worked. Would Rin be alive? Maybe his parents are alive and well and every person loves him and Sensei would be still fine and ruffling his hair-

67\. They won. They sealed her away, and everybody cheers but there's still a sliver of pain and grief in their eyes.

68\. The march back home is filled with silence and broken whimpers and sheet covered bodies on stretchers. The miles and miles of shinobi moves like zombies, the upper beings realized. It's a mercy to let them die. But they didn't, because they were stronger than that.

(Obito rests his head on Kakashi's shoulders, and Kashi puts his arm around him in protection. There's no protest from the silver haired man.)

69\. The Five Villages build giant pyres in their villages, the smoke burning on straight for five days and five nights until all tears are dried and the sky is grey with storm.

70\. They say grief has five stages.

He says pain has no stages.

They held a special ceremony for Sensei, and there's not a shadow of the red haired woman and the Hero of the Fourth.

(Obito didn't say anything, because he understands.)

71\. They chose Tsunade as fifth, but everyone knows that she's just a filler until Naruto is old enough and experienced enough to lead the village.

72\. They lost half of the Alliance, and the Five Kages meet again to discuss the treaties. No one wants to fight again.

72\. The moon starts falling, and they sent the broken Kushina and Hinata and Naruto and Shikamaru up to retrieve the lost Byakugan, and he watches from the sidelines with Kakashi. He finds himself being proud of the brat of his late sensei.

(It hurts a little less now.)

73\. "Genma, help me, I don't know what to do!" He wailed, plopping himself right down on the couch. It is particularly true, however. He really doesn't know what to do. It's their fourth anniversary tomorrow (the real one) and he really don't know.

"Obito-" He began, before being interrupted with violent gestures.

"Help me... It's our anniversary tomorrow and I don't know what to wear and what are we going to do I mean it's Kakashi and what if he doesn't want to see in the public with me because I'd embrassed him!"

(He noticed Genma is trying very, very hard not to face plant into his mission reports. He blinked cluelessly.)

74\. "Where are you guys going?" Genma asked, twirling his senbon in his mouth.

There's suddenly a deer in the head lights look on his face, which he understood as 'shit, i don't know.' He sighed in defeat, and resigned himself to a whole day of organizing his friends' date.

75\. It goes successfully, thank kami. They watched the fireworks on the Hokage mountain, because neither of them is quite willing to go near explosives on non-mission related things. Bakashi acts uncharacteristically gentle, but he guess he should expect it now because both of them are older and they've went way pass the average shinobi life expectancy.

76\. The day of Naruto's inauguration as Hokage was sunny, and he finds it completely fitting, because Naruto is practically the sun in their village.

77\. Naruto's kids are absolutely adorable, but less than Naruto was a child, he and Kakashi unanimously agreed after a day of babysitting the brats. They were like chibi versions of the dad.

78\. The Anbu HQ was just as loud as they remembered it, and they welcomed it back like a pair of old friends. After all, they are just here to torture-ahem, train- the newbies. A grin not unlike Anko played on his face, and the people slowly inched away from the pair. After all, ex-anbus that came back can not be normal in anyway.

79\. The world is in peace right now.

(They expected to end some time soon, but ten years passed and nothing happened.

80\. They are growing old, and he never felt happier. 


	2. Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the thing is, after i reread this, I realized there are so much missing information is just kinda painful to look at. And someone asked to do a longer version of this, but i can't so....  
> You are free to take any ideas. Just credit me, and we're fine.

In canon, Obito arrived just in time to see Kakashi plunge his fist into Rin's heart. (The quickest way to a girl's heart is the chidori anyways.) But what if Madara miscalculated his timing, and Obito saw Kakashi as more than a simple friend? Hence, he pushed himself harder, and then he saw Rin jump in front of Kakashi. (This doesn't mean he completely forgive Kakashi though)

Since the mangekyo can simply be activated by strong feelings, I think witnessing your childhood crush's suicide by your (more than) friend is enough to gain the mangekyo.

Uchihas chased him out because he didn't want to take back his gift to Kakashi. Later, when he and Kakashi grown strong together, they began to fear him, and wants him back because they don't want their image to be tainted by him.

A lot of authors like to put Shisui and Obito as cousins or maybe really good buddies. I'm going with the fact that Obito is the son of Kagami Uchiha and an unnamed civilian, and Shisui is the son of Kagami's brother and another Uchiha. Itachi...Well, Kagami was pretty strong and important, so he's close to Fugaku. (Fugaku was his pupil/friend. The ages are pretty confusing.) And since Itachi is so close to Shisui, and Kagami was close to Fugaku, then he's like the second youngest brother that Obito always like to drag with him into trouble.

Even with Minato alive, the Elders still wanted a coup, because...well. They're the elders. They think Konoha is looking down on them. Fugaku's not in it though. Him and Minato are friends.

Danzou still took away Shisui's left eye. He just destroyed the other because Shisui was unconscious at the time, and he doesn't have enough energy to take it out with out damaging it.

This Tobi is an elder that escaped the execution. As I said, not all elders have to be old. They can be young and stupid, and they have to be close to the clan head by blood.

Kushina tranfers Kurama into Naruto because of the prophecy. (Not really a plausible excuse, but let's just say Minato trusted Erosennin very, very much) She also thinks that with Naruto's emotional nature, there will be enough love for the giant furball to be kinder... Okay, not really kinder, but more compliant.

Shisui died. Itachi didn't. Fugaku also died. Mikoto didn't. See? I'm just torturing them by using survivors guilt.

Naruto is the Hero of Fourth. I guess...you could say its a pun of some sort. The date of the defeat of Tobi and Madara and the Tentails is on a fourth, and the Fourth Hokage died on the Fourth. Get it? No...? Okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from black.k.kat's Down the rivers of the windfall light. Go read it if you haven't yet, it's really good!  
> And apologies to her as well, for not posting it the first time


End file.
